Remembrance
by EroCocoLocoXD
Summary: Sequel to That Faithful Night. Iruka hears of Naruto’s new sensei, his mind becoming engulfed with questions as to why the Jonin makes him feel like he’s in love. While Kakashi sees this as an opportunity.
1. Chapter 1

**R**emembrance

* * *

A/N: Hey, this is the sequel to That Faithful Night! BOYAH! I hope you guy's enjoy it! Much love! EroCocoLoco!

Beta: Awesomeness called **xNaruNejiGaaraFanGirlx.** **(B/N; you make me blush…)**

Summary: Iruka hears of Naruto's new sensei, his mind becoming engulfed with questions as to why the Jounin makes him feel like he's in love. While Kakashi sees this as an opportunity.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! I'M A GENIN NOW!!-" Iruka looked over at his crazed blond student with a smile on his face, a small part of him feeling sad from not seeing the blond in his classroom any more, a bigger part of him was glad he was rid of the obnoxious brat though. Bright blue eyes pulled the man out of his thought, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face from the strange look he was getting.

"Naruto-kun..You know it's rude to stare.." Naruto eyed up his teacher a little more and then looked forward.

"Well you wasn't listening to me.." Iruka gave an apologetic smile to the blond when Naruto turned to look at him once more. "..So what were you thinking about sensei?" Scratching the scar on his nose Iruka looked around the street.

"I..I was thinking of how happy I am for you and how I'm going to miss teaching you.." Iruka slyly looked over at the blond who was beaming a smile.

"..Don't you worry sensei!! You will see me so much more now! After all who else would I want to eat ramen with other than you?" Iruka's face dropped a little, his brown brow twitching slightly.

_I should have guessed.._Lifting up the material as he entered the Ramen stand, Iruka watched the sun kissed boy take a seat and order up his bowl.

_It's amazing how Naruto's team managed to pass...Hatake Kakashi....Why does it feel so weird when I hear his name? Familiar some how.._

"Iruka-sensei?" Realizing that his bowl of ramen was in front of him Iruka gave a small smile over at the blond, his brow twitching when he saw Naruto's chop sticks taking the pork from his ramen, giving a sheepish grin the blond retracted his hand away from his sensei's ramen and picked up his own pork and noodles.

"Haha…Need to learn how to take some thing without someone noticing I see Naruto.." The blond's face dropped as he gazed at his sensei, Iruka grinning cheekily and rustling the blond's spiky hair.

"Well Kakashi-sensei seems awfully strong, so don't you worry, I'll learn everything I need to!!" The brown haired Chunin nodded slowly, his brown eyes taking in the young boy's cheerful beam of a smile.

_Kakashi...Kakashi...Why...I know I've heard of him from around the village and such, but for some reason it feels like more..._Feeling a little irritated that he couldn't get a hold of this strange notion Iruka heaved a long sigh and got down to eating his noodles. Naruto looked at his old teacher for a second with concerned blue orbs.

_Sensei must really miss me not being in his class any more..Maybe I should cheer him up?_...

Both student and teacher finished up their ramen bowls and sighed, happy ones, the blond rubbing his stomach with satisfaction plastered on his face while Iruka clearly showed he was full with a small burp. Naruto chuckled and Iruka blushed and mumbled an excuse me, his mouth covering his mouth.

"Hmm..So you're here Naruto.." Iruka's ears pricked from the lazy tone of voice, his heart skipping an odd beat from the seductive chuckle that followed. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi's head peeking through the material at the entrance of the shop, his visible eye turning upward as he smiled over at his energetic student, that pale eyelid opening up to reveal an onyx eye that smoothly glided over to meet Iruka's brown eyes. "Hello Iruka-sensei.." Iruka stared for a while longer and then forced a smile to appear.

"Kakashi-sensei.." Came an unintended whisper that came out slightly more breathlessly than it should have, Kakashi's uncaring façade almost broke from such a sexy tone of voice, but instead he decided to chuckle a little and look at the confused blond.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi raised a silver brow and slowly shook his head.

"Maaa…Naruto is that any way to talk to your new Sensei?" Naruto puffed out his cheeks, he will never forget what that man had done to his poor ass, that stupid "**Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique A 1000 Years Of Pain**", I doubt anyone would forget such a thing, the pain may subside but the humiliation will last for years. Feeling a dark glare in the side of his head Naruto looked over at Iruka, his whole body shaking when he could feel the man's lecture coming on.

"A-Ah sorry Kakashi-sensei!!" Kakashi lifted a silver brow, slightly curious as to what secret conversation both of them had with their eyes, which had been something like:

_**Naruto you are polite to those who have such high respect...I did not teach you to be this way...**_

_A-Ah o-okay Sensei, don't get angry!!_

_**Naruto apologize now!! And I'm not angry..**_

_Your nostrils are flaring...And the vein in your forehead is pulsing..._

_**Just apologize!!**_

Iruka sighed a little a pulled some money out of his pouch, slowly putting it on the counter and getting up off his seat.

"Well Naruto-kun, I'll leave you and Kakashi-san to what ever you are doing, I have to go and do some marking.." Kakashi nodded and Naruto groaned out loudly.

"Awww Iruka-se~~nsei! Please! You said you'll spend more time with me as a celebration.." Iruka smiled apologetically, his attention being brought over to Kakashi who was chuckling a little.

"Don't mind me Sensei, I was just strolling past and thought to remind Naruto of the time to come tomorrow.." Naruto's eyes slowly grew into slits and his mouth turned into a unsatisfied pout.

"Eh?! You're the one who was late when we had our test!!..And you knew we were all hungry!" Iruka raised a brown eye brow over at the silver haired man.

"Is that so Kakashi-sensei? You have a problem with being punctual?" Kakashi blinked, a little shocked from how much of a turn on Iruka's teacher tone had been.

"Um.." Naruto puffed out some more of his cheeks and stood beside his sweet teacher.

"YEAH HE DOES IRUKA-SENSEI!!!" Iruka chuckled a little and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Hm..Kakashi-sensei I believe you need to be tutored on how to arrive on time.." Okay Iruka was slightly shocked that his voice had became so seductive and smooth, he was obviously flirting with the other, but confused as to why. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was shocked; the expression Kakashi's visible eye had indicated that his mouth had been a gape under that navy mask of his. Luckily the young whiskered boy was naïve and oblivious as he couldn't pick up the obvious flirting that Iruka was doing. Kakashi slowly closed his mouth and grinned.

"Oh really? Who would you suggest should teach me?" Iruka's heart skipped a beat, he hadn't expected Kakashi to flirt back, and to make him want to strip right there and then. Seems the rumors of Kakashi being a smooth talker and a flirt had been correct, now he knew why women would swoon when Kakashi was near. Naruto's outburst yanked Iruka out of his thoughts:

"Iruka-sensei should privately tutor you!" Both Iruka and Kakashi stared at the boy, Kakashi had forgotten that the blond was still there, but he liked the blonds' suggestion.

Iruka was thankful that the blond was so oblivious; a chuckle caused chills to run down the chunin back, his excited brown orbs looking back over to see Kakashi rubbing his masked chin.

"Hmm..That's a good idea Naruto" The blond beamed a smile and scratched his whiskered cheek sheepishly.

"Well, I'm going to become the greatest Hokage, so obviously my ideas will rock" Kakashi hummed a small agreement, not really listening, his dark eye lingering on Iruka.

It's been such a long time since he truly heard Iruka's voice, even longer time since those brown eyes were locked on him. A pang of sadness ached Kakashi's lonely heart, ever since he had to leave Iruka alone all them years ago, he had been waiting for a chance to get Iruka to be his once again. In the shadows he slowly watched the tanned man grow and every time he did so, the more darkness would consume him. He found it extremely difficult to sleep alone, eat alone or even spend his time alone ever since Iruka had came into his life, but he knew when the time comes he could be with Iruka again. Even if it wasn't in a relationship, as long as he got to see the man's smile he would be fine. Iruka started to blush slowly from the intent stare he was receiving from the pale jounin, this familiar gesture pulling Kakashi out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"Hm..It would take a lot of hard work to make Kakashi-san punctual" Iruka slowly raised a brown brow, his cheeks still rosy. A hand appeared and grabbed onto Kakashi's shoulder, bringing every one's attention over to the man who just entered the ramen stand, Kakashi's eye narrowing dangerously when it was Gai.

"AH MY SWEET RIVAL, THIS IS WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING! AW CAN YOU SMELL THAT?" Naruto shuddered and took a step back, Kakashi glaring like hell and Iruka trying to look polite and smile. The blond slowly raised a questioning eyebrow and took a wild guess.

"The ramen?" Gai inhaled deeply, his nostril's a flare and shook his head.

"NO! I can smell the freshness of this fine a joyful morning! Yes..I can almost smell the beautiful fragrance from those blooming flowers!" Kakashi's face dropped, Iruka's brow began to twitch uncontrollably and Naruto looked baffled, his nose sniffing around.

"What're you talking about, all I can smell is ramen.." Gai gave a bellow of a laugh and Teuchi* shook his head slowly, he had been watching the whole flirting session, he hadn't seen Kakashi look so lively, after Kakashi had to let go of Iruka all them year's ago, the silver haired man had turned a little cold hearted, he was secretly rooting for them to get together, and Gai just broke the mood. Naruto still continued sniffing the place until he came to the conclusion Gai must've been on some sort of drugs. Gai took in another huge breath through his nose; his massive eyebrow twitching from delight.

"OH! Such beauty!" Came Gai's next declaration when Ayame came walking in, her face glowing a red from the compliment. For a strange reason Iruka felt extremely jealous of her when she waved a hello to Kakashi, the silver haired man noticing the odd turn in Iruka's mood.

"Well I better go now…Take care, bye Naruto-kun, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei.." Kakashi frowned and nodded the man a good bye. He was feeling a familiar distance Iruka had created, just like when Iruka was younger, he did this when he first met Ayame. Then something clicked, when he was younger he didn't understand the sudden change in emotion but now he did. The emotion Iruka had been feeling was…_Jelousy?_...Looking back out, Kakashi watched Iruka hurry off, his ears ringing when Naruto shouted and chased after the tanned man.

"Kakashi-san, do you think it's wise getting involved with Iruka-san?" Kakashi looked back at his black haired friend, his eye slowly glaring at the bushy browed man.

"Well I have no choice now I'm Naruto's new teacher, Iruka-san just so happens to be his special sensei" Gai heaved a sigh and nodded.

**~Ba-Dump~Ba-Dump~**

Iruka inhaled deeply, his heart was beating and he felt so terrible when he saw Ayame, he had an idea of what he was feeling but why? He never looked at the woman in such a way before, so why now? It was the moment she looked at Kakashi and waved; feeling the jealousy once again Iruka gasped, a frown picking at his brow when he was trying to understand his own feelings. Looking over his shoulder Iruka noticed Naruto jogging towards him, arms flaring about and calling out to him, heaving a sigh Iruka ran a tanned hand though his tied up hair, pulling out a few strands as he stared at the floor.

"Dobe.." Hearing the familiar emotionless tone Iruka looked behind again, a small smile tugging at his lips when he saw Naruto glaring at a raven crouching at the top of a wall like a black cat. The blond yelling and cursing like a dog. Heaving another sigh the brown haired man took off; he really didn't feel like being a peace keeper when he felt so horrible. His head was hurting the more he tried to think as of why he would feel so possessive and jealous when Ayame simply glanced at the silver haired man. Another thing, why had he flirted with Kakashi so easily like he was some woman? A groan escaped Iruka's lips and he covered his face with his hands and mentally screamed.

"Why is it so…Strange when it comes to him?" Came his questioning whisper.

_It's not like I'm some inexperienced and naïve child, I know the possibilities of these feelings but, why? Why so suddenly?_

Iruka frowned, so many questions beginning with why, that he couldn't answer, how could he answer when he didn't actually know where all this rooted from. Feeling nostalgia when looking into those eyes and talking to Kakashi was driving him nuts. Feeling extremely unsettled Iruka darted straight for his home, his head was beginning to ache extremely bad, like his skull was about to split.

"I'll take a nap…Clear my thoughts, rid myself of these questions"

**~Ba-Dump~Ba-Dump~**

Kakashi was sitting on the roof of his house, his silver visible brow twitching when he couldn't actually take any of it in. He was certainly sure Iruka had been flirting; a small smile grew on the man's masked face.

"Does that mean I can take that as a second chance Kami-sama?"

* * *

*** Teuchi is Ichirakus owner, I had to ask myself xP**

TBC? Hm what do you guys think? Tehe!! XD

Read and Review! xD

**B/N; Hiyah guys! xDD just wanna say that EroCocoLoco is a awesome girl and I love working with her! (she don't have that many mistakes so I'm off work early xP and her stories are so awesome too!!) Hope you enjoyed the story! And tell me if I had any mistakes please..I'm only human xP **( A/N: Mayn you make me blush hehehe XD)

By EroCocoLoco and **xNaruNejiGaaraFanGirlx ~ meh awesome beta! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**R**emembrance

A/N: Ello everyone!! Thank you for the reviews XD I'm glad you like the sequel XD. Hope you enjoy! ***Wiggle's fingers like a magician***

Beta: AWESOMENESS! **xNaruNejiGaaraFanGirlx. **–huggles-** (B/A; -snuggles-..I'm sorry it takes so long time for the chappies to get out..it's my fault the amazing author spits out chapters like a machine!....I get distracted..xP) (**A/N: Ahahaha...My grammar has somewhat improved thanks to meh beta-san tehe! :D and I'm not amazing tehe! -blushes- )

* * *

The sound of a clock ticking filled a shadowed room, curtains blew from the random gusts of wind that came through the open window and a tanned man was lying on a crumpled bed, brown eyes glued to the very clock ticking away.

_I can't fall asleep...I can't clear my head either?...Okay the questions not disappearing has something to do with me, I need to know why I feel like this...It's eating away at me and becoming very irritating...It's getting worse when this hurric__ane of a headache won't vanish, even with the painkillers..._Brown eyes remained fixed on the clock, locked onto one of the arms slowly going round_...I can't keep lying here and waiting for boredom to take me to sleep...But I also can't mark with this headache, urgh it feel's like my head is being drilled into..._A deep frown picked at Iruka's brow and he lifted his hands and began to massage his temples, the intense pain was getting a little to much.

He could handle being stabbed but this headache was doing a number on him, and what made it worse was that he had been fine before meeting Kakashi. Hearing another tick set the tanned man off, grabbing a kunai out of his pouch beside him; Iruka flung the sharp weapon directly at the clock, hitting a bull's eye. Those aggravated brown eyes watching as the glass smashed and fell to the ground, the arms falling off and cracks appearing on the wall behind. Ah just what he needed, to worry about having to fill those cracks and to buy a new clock.

**~Ba~Dump~Ba~Dump~**

Hiruzen sat in his room looking into his crystal ball, a small smile creeping across his face as he watched the once trouble making prankster banter with his new teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Looking up the old man saw a familiar blond enter the room, the ninja bowing and mumbling an 'excuse me'.

"Hmm what is it Mino?" The older looking blond gave a small frown, his brown eyes filled with worry.

"Hokage-sama, you think it's wise to allow Iruka and Kakashi to interact?" Sighing, the white haired man took off his Hokage hat and put it to the side of him.

"Kino it's not like I could stop them talking or seeing each other, they are both ninja of this village.." The blond man nodded,

"But Hokage-sama, you could have prevented Naruto-kun being assigned to Kakashi's team, having you known that Naruto-kun had been extremely close to Iruka.." Hiruzen lifted a white brow.

"I thought Kakashi was best for Naruto to have, plus..It's a little too late to pull Naruto out…But why are you so concerned? You think your Mind Reset Jutsu will wear off?" The blond man looked to the floor.

"When you asked me to do the Jutsu I had just learned it, it was an imperfect Jutsu…I'm just afraid that if Iruka keeps meeting Kakashi, their may be some…Side affects" Sarutobi looked at the man in concern.

"What kind of side effects?"

**~Ba~Dump~Ba~Dump~**

Naruto wondered around the streets, Sasuke beside him unwillingly. Slyly looking to the side the blond checked Sasuke out, his whole body tensing when he was faced with a death glare.

"What moron?" Growling, the sun kissed Genin stopped walking and shot an accusing finger over at the raven.

"YOU'RE THE ONE FOLLOWING ME ASSHOLE!!" Sasuke's face looked disgusted before his eyes narrowed dangerously and his fists began to shake.

"Are you really that retarded? I'm just walking the same way as you…And you keep away those damn girls!" Naruto's face froze, trying to fight down the offense he had taken to that. Looking over his shoulder the blond locked onto a few girls a few yards back, them all giving him a nasty scowl and hissing.

_Ah of course...That's the only reason Sasuke would stand next to a useless excuse for a person like me..._Sasuke noticed the hurt that lingered within those blue orbs. His finely shaped brow's turning into a frown and an irritated sigh escaping his plump lips.

"C'mon dobe...You going to stare like a retard all day?" Naruto looked back to Sasuke and growled.

"Shut up teme!"

_I'll show you all...I'll make you all acknowledge me...And I'll show Sasuke just who he's calling a retard..._Sasuke smirked when he saw the blond looking extremely confident all of a sudden.

_Moron.._

**~Ba~Dump~Ba~Dump~**

Kakashi heaved a long worn out sigh, he had been debating on whether or not he should go and check on Iruka, but that might seem a little odd for Iruka, who thinks they aren't very close when really Kakashi loves him very much. The thought suddenly made Kakashi's face turn a little grim.

"I just hope his heart feels the same.." Giving one final sigh the silver haired man jumped to his feet and leaped off the roof, heading towards the memorial stone.

**- - - - -Z-Z-Zooooooom- - - - -**

When reaching the stone the silver haired man gave a sad smile and stared at Obito's name, his smile being filled with happiness when he remembered when Iruka joined him to visit this stone. His heart seemed to grow warmer when he realized a lot of things he had shared with Iruka, like his first kiss, giving a low chuckle Kakashi looked up to the sky.

"..My addiction to kissing him…" A coal eye reflected the clear blue sky, "My first proper kiss.."

---Flash back---

"_**Iruka are you sure you don't mind, I need to find out why you make me feel weird" he sat down on the couch, Iruka blushed, nodding as he slowly walked up to the teen, he bent down slightly and leaned forward, closing his eyes, Kakashi pulled down his mask and he stared at the boy in front of him, an eyebrow raised, he placed his pale hand on the boys chin tilting the boys head up a little, then he moved his head in close pressing his lips against the others, just as they touched he pulled back and looked at the boys face again.**_

"_**Open your eyes" Iruka did as he was asked and he grew flustered, he caught a slight glimpse of Kakashi before, but now he got a clear view, the boy was extremely handsome, he swallowed thickly staring at the eye.**_

"_**Open your mouth a little when we kiss" Iruka frowned,**_

"_**Pardo-" Kakashi moved in again, Iruka feeling a tongue run along his bottom lip, he slowly opened his mouth frowning as he did, feeling the others tongue enter, slowly rubbing against his, and before he knew it his tongue was reacting, massaging, rubbing, twisting. Iruka pulled back covering his mouth with his hand, looking at Kakashi pulling his tongue back into his own mouth.**_

"_**Sorry was that to much?" Iruka watched the others lips move as he spoke, completely weirded out by having someone else's tongue inside his mouth, Kakashi went to pull his mask back up but was stopped by Iruka's hand,**_

"_**N-No...Well.." Kakashi smiled, making Iruka squeak a weird noise "I-I don't mind"**_

"_**Can I do it again then?" the younger boy nodded, watching closely as Kakashi leaned in, his pale hands touching the boys head, pulling him in Iruka gripped onto the green vest, opening his mouth to allow the tongue to enter again. Kakashi moved back while his hands pushed the boy towards him, the boy stumbling slightly as his knees knocked on the couch, a pale hand darting to help the boy bend his knee so he can straddle his lap, his hands holding onto the boys hips, while Iruka hesitantly moved his hands to the teens shoulders, finally pulling apart for air, they remained close, feeling each others breath blow against their lips, Iruka closed his eyes, his heart was racing, Kakashi watched the boy closely, moving his head back slightly so he could focus more. **_

----- End of flash back-----

Although the memory was fond, sadness seemed to touch the man's heart, all these memories seemed like it was just yesterday he had Iruka living with him, saying 'good night Hatake-san' before they went to sleep. Hearing someone walk towards him the silver haired man turned his head, a dark eye widening when he saw an irritated looking Iruka strolling over, the tanned man running a tired hand through his messy hair and stopping when he noticed Kakashi looking at him.

"Ah..Kakashi-sensei.." Kakashi lifted a silver brow from the mans surprised tone, "Uh..Sorry am I disturbing you?" The silver haired man remained silent, slowly shaking his head, his onyx eye following Iruka as he came and walked up to him, stopping right beside him and looking down to look at the names on the stone.

"Something wrong Iruka-sensei?" Iruka glanced at the man, his face twisting up and a hiss escaping his lips, the painful sound alerted Kakashi. "Iruka?" The tanned man grabbed onto his head.

"I'm fine..Just got some intense head ache" Kakashi frowned.

"…Stupid question but have you taken painkillers? Or even taken a nap? The sunlight wont help you" Iruka smiled sweetly, his brown eyes locked onto that concerned black one. His heart picking up it's pace.

_I've…I..This has happened before...__It has to have happened before!.._Kakashi eyed up the man carefully, not sure if he liked the stunned expression to much. "Iruka?"

"U-Uh yeah? Kakashi-sensei, this may be weird, but...Have we.." Iruka deadpanned, how was he to ask have we visited this stone together at some point? That would sound a little stupid.

"What?" Kakashi couldn't hide the hopefulness that was within his voice.

"..Never mind, I think this headache's getting a little rough..Seems the fresh air isn't helping me much…I'll leave you to it" Iruka turned around, about to walk away but being stopped by a pale gloved hand.

"How come you're here?" Iruka lifted a brow, confusion washing over him. Why had he strolled towards the memorial stone, wasn't like he had anyone on the stone to visit. A frown picked at the man's brow as he tried to think of why his feet carried him there.

"..I…Um…" Iruka looked at Kakashi, his eyes narrowing, his brain trying to think through the amazing pain.._I definitely think I have..I..Did..Urgh my head is pounding, what is with this..._Grabbing onto his head Iruka hissed once again; Kakashi moved closer to the man, his fingers gently taking off Iruka's head band. "Uh? Kakashi-sensei?" Ignoring the tanned man, Kakashi tucked the headband into his vest pocket and started inspecting Iruka's head, his silver brow twitching when he couldn't find any soft or sore spots.

"…I'm just checking if there is any wound on your head.." Iruka nodded slowly, his cheeks flushing a little when he could feel the small breaths coming through Kakashi's mask. "Seems like there isn't.." Iruka nodded once again, his brown eyes completely taken in by having seen Kakashi so close. His body heating up from just feeling the others fingers work around his scalp so carefully…_What am I thinking?...Better yet, why does he make me feel this way?.._Kakashi looked down, his onyx eye automatically being captivated by those chocolate pools.

**~Ba~Dump~Ba~Dump~**

Sarutobi covered his mouth with his hands as he sat down and stared at Mino with a concerned expression plastered on his face. The blond man looking extremely worried as well.

"So these side effects…Is there a guarantee that they will happen?" Mino seemed to curse under his breath, almost hating on himself for not actually knowing how to answer the straight forward question.

"To be honest, I'm not to sure…The less harmful one's are the forgetting of simple things…To be honest anything is critically harmful when it concerns the brain…" Sarutobi heaved a grumble of a sigh. Here he was hoping Kakashi could finally have Iruka back, the dedicated Jounin deserved happiness. Tired and aged eyes looked up seriously, gazing at the concerned blond man.

"I'm happy you decided to inform me of this, maybe If I hadn't sent you on a mission I could have known this before and done something about it" Mino nodded, his back straightening. "You will be the one to inform Kakashi to back away from Iruka.." Hiruzen nearly bellowed a laugh from the others strained expression, he could tell the blond was beginning to sweat.

"O-Or how I about I tell Kitsoragi-kun to deliver the news?" Sarutobi raised an eye brow and chuckled.

"Both of you tell Kakashi…It's true that Kitsoragi had been fairly close to Kakashi when he was in ANBU...But I have a feeling, even those ties won't stop Kakashi from his frustration" Mino gaped a little.

"U-Uh..You think he might get violent?" Sarutobi smirked.

"Possibly? Dismissed.." Mino shivered and bowed before taking his leave, the blond ninja was about to shit himself. As soon as the man left, Hiruzen laughed like a naïve old man, slowly wiping away a straying tear. "Oh how I love to mess with the younger generation"

* * *

T**B**C

**R**ead **A**nd **R**eview **P**lease

x X ~ Ero**Coco**Loco ~ X ~ Beta ~ **xNaruNejiGaaraFanGirlx **~ Beta ~ X x


	3. Chapter 3

**R**emembrance

Beta: .**EroHocoLocoXD**, is taking a little break as she's busy, so people welcome my other sexy** Beta: .ErocoLocoXD. ****Beta note: Yo!!! Gothic Anime Lover here, READ SENPAI'S WORK OR DIE!! **A/N: Hehehehehe Eroco is a little different, but kawaii no? XD

A/N: Chukukukukuku…Mm took me a while to write, been a lazy shika sorry :D ehehe! Well I hope you guy's enjoy.

* * *

Iruka and Kakashi remained staring at each other, Iruka's eyes having a mixture of confusion and warmth while Kakashi's onyx eye softened up from it's normal cold stare; pale hand's that were on Iruka's head slowly moved down cupping Iruka's tanned cheeks. Iruka leaned into the touch, he was confused and his head was pounding but for some reason this felt so right. Kakashi smiled under his mask, his body moving on it's own as his head leaned down and placed a gentle masked kiss upon Iruka's lips, the tanned man's eyes widening.

"K-Kakashi?" He asked shaking. Kakashi pulled back, his silver brow knitting as he turned around to stare at the memorial stone.

"Sorry Iruka.." He mumbled, Iruka touched his lips and blushed. A small frown appearing as he stared at the ground.

"I..I don't know how…But, I've kissed you before.." Iruka whispered, his brown eyes glancing up to see a shocked Kakashi staring at him. "I must have..That felt to familiar.." Kakashi remained frozen, his heartbeat the only thing he was able to hear as his eye remained locked on Iruka's face.

"Uh.." Was the only word he was able to say, Iruka frowned at Kakashi and grabbed onto the man's arm.

"Kakashi have we kissed before?!..It probably sounds crazy, but I honestly feel like…I've done this before!!" Kakashi watched Iruka for a moment before answering.

"...Yeah." Kakashi replied. Iruka's eyes went wide and his tanned hand's grip tightened on Kakashi's arm.

"W-Wha? How..Why don't I remember?!" He shrieked. Kakashi gave a light sigh.

"Becau-" The silver haired ninja was interrupted as two men appeared before them, Iruka backing up slightly as a ANBU leaped in between them. Kakashi's dark eye narrowed and he looked at the masked mans blond partner.

"Hatake-san we have orders from the Hokage for you, we need to speak in privacy.." Kakashi stared at the ANBU coldly, wondering what in hell was going on. Iruka looked confused also as there must be something serious going on. Mino stared at all three and then walked up to Iruka.

"We apologize to interrupt your conversation, but we must take Kakashi along with us.." Iruka nodded slowly, his head turning to face Kakashi when he heard the other heave an irritated groan. "Sorry Iruka, better leave and find out what this is all about."

Feeling rejected and out of place, Iruka looked to the ground. "Yes of course.." Kakashi caste a quick glance over his shoulder as he followed the other two, when they got far enough so Iruka wouldn't be able to hear he growled out:

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Iruka?!" Mino turned around and nodded with a grave expression plastered on his face.

"It's just that, the more you interact with Iruka the more likely some side effects may occur.." Kakashi grabbed onto Mino, yanking him towards him.

"Side effects? Didn't I agree for you to do your damn Jutsu so it wouldn't harm him?!" Sweating from the deadly tone Mino tried to give an apologetic smile, thankful when Kitsoragi's gloved hand grabbed onto Kakashi's arm.

"Come now Kakashi you knew Mino had just started improving it, and at the time it was best for Iruka to go through with it, so until Mino can think of a way to stop these side effects occurring-" The look in Kakashi's eye caused him to stop talking.

"What side effects? Is it that head ache?" Mino blinked.

"What? He's already suffering from them?" He asked a little to stunned for Kakashi's liking, causing him to tighten his grip on the blond. "W-Well yes, if it's a head ache that's beginning to turn into a migraine then I would say it could be..B-But it is a little quick for them to start unless he himself is riddling his mind as to why things may seem familiar.." Kakashi growled a dangerous one.

"Wouldn't anyone do that you moron! So what you're both saying I have to stay away from Iruka now?" Kakashi asked threateningly. Mino looked hesitantly at Kitsoragi and then nodded when he looked back at Kakashi, choking on his own spit when the silver hair nin's fist connected with his cheek. "Iruka is a grown man! Why can't he have his memories back!" Falling on the leaf-covered ground from the impact Mino rubbed his swelling cheek.

"W-Well if they were normal memories…Returning such things would be fine but memories like those all flooding back at once could cause anyone a state of shock...We don't actually know Iruka's state of mind, whether he is mentally prepared to remember all of that…Th-The mind is a complex thing Kakashi.." Moving to attack Mino once again Kakashi was stopped by Kitsoragi, who he himself had to dodge a few fists.

"You think I don't know that!" He hissed through gritted teeth, his coal eye hardening and his fists clenching painfully. "So are you telling me to stay away from him?" Turning to Kitsoragi he glared at the others hand restraining him, causing the masked ninja to back off. "And what if Mino can't think of a way to stop these side effects to occur, isn't it fucking normal for his mind to be jumbled and painful when he's trying to break the seal in the first place?!" Kakashi hissed. Kitsoragi looked at the blond who slowly pulled himself up.

"W-Well..Yes but would you want to cause Iru-" Another fist successfully connected with Mino's face.

"HOW ABOUT I DO THE FUCKING JUTSU ON THE PERSON YOU LOVE AND THEN SEE IF YOU CAN STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" He yelled, causing a few birds to scatter from the trees they had been perched in. Mino looked to the ground, his eyes slowly rising to look at Kitsoragi.

"Of course, sorry for me being so..Insensitive the only conclusion I can think of is letting Iruka know little fragments at a slow pace.." Kakashi rubbed his masked face.

"…Why in fuck didn't you tell me that before? I wouldn't have hit you..Are you sure you're a smart man?" Mino's brow twitched.

"S-Sorry but I only just thought of it..I had been in a state of panic about this whole situation..But even with what I just concluded Iruka's curiosity will only grow and cause him more pain the more information he's told…And the side effects could become worse and more critical.." Mino explained. Kakashi huffed a little sigh.

"So for now it seems like I'd have to stay away from him.." Mino nodded in response to Kakashi's statement.

"Sorry..If my father was alive at the time, we wouldn't have to go through all this I don't think.."

**~Bogah~Bogah~Bogah~**

Iruka bit on his thumb as he stumbled his way home, his mind was in chaos and the pounding only got worse, the pain was spreading to his eyes and he wasn't sure if he could take any more of it. Rubbing his face he gently shut his door, any noise was drilling through his brain. Flopping onto his bed he closed his eyes.

"So..I've kissed him before.." He muttered, raising a hand to his lips. "When and why don't I remember? Was I drunk?..If I was wouldn't I remember going to a party or such an occasion..I don't just randomly drink and with Kakashi no less.." Groaning he turned onto his side. "But Kakashi gave me a little kiss just now didn't he?..But why?.." He whispered, slowly grabbing onto his head and hissing a little more. Having enough of the pain Iruka grabbed some sleeping tablets from his side draw and took them, waiting for them to kick in so he could fall asleep.

**~Bogah~Bogah~Bogah~**

Looking up at the huge entrance to the leaf village a blonde haired woman huffed a sigh, shifting a little from the amazing weight of the hammer on her back was causing Minai grinned a huge one. Groaning an older woman with black hair and sporting a dark purple kimono flapped a fan to cool her self down.

"Urgh Minai-chan why is it so hot?" Looking back on her friend Minai rolled her eyes before replying.

"Naiya it's always hot in this land.." Hearing footsteps both women looked at a white haired man fighting off a leaf.

"So why are we here again?" He asked his blonde haired partner, who sighed happily as she looked at the village.

"I want to see how those two are doing, say hello, apologize and what not.." Rolling her eyes, Naiya shut her metal fan.

"Very well~ So that's why Ewon wouldn't come along?" Frowning Minai strolled towards the entrance.

"Ewon's always been small minded.." Beaming a huge grin Minai poked her tongue out. "Let's hope little Iruka and Kakashi remember us!"

TBC

A/N: Sorry it's short…just found it really hard to write anything TT-TT but I promise to get down to work! X x x X .EroCocoLocoXD. **Beta note: REVIEW OR I HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!! Thank you!! X3 **A/N: Eheheh see she's Kawaii? Thank you for reading, please review. Much Cheesy love from me!

Authoress **.**EroCocoLocoXD**. ~ Beta ~ .ErocoLocoXD. ~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello it's me **Erococoloco**, this is the forth time I've typed this up, this lame ass computer doesn't give me time to save this, and I've just punched it, yes I know it won't make the computer that's already giving you problems, any better. But it's pissing me off. I'm just writing to say that I'm alive and at some stage do plan on continuing my stories, just I've got a lot on my plate where I just feel like saying fuck this and jumping off a cliff. I'm a little tired of having to put on fake faces for other people and damn I feel like beating the shit out of people, it might be this computer that's irritating me a lot more than anything else at the moment. Sorry for the life story I'm practically giving you all. I'll cut it short with how are you all? Thanks for reading and I'll try to get back to writing as soon as I can. Just wish I could stop being a lame ass emotional retard, sitting in a corner with a cloud above my head with mouldy mushrooms sitting beside me, then the creepy old man wearing a dress rubbing my back as he's the only fucking asstard who doesn't care if I go all 'emo' for a while.. . . Okay! Well . . . . Love all my readers and my Beta's which haven't beta'ed this so if the grammar sucks then oh well. . .lick my toe? I've had to type this fast just so this computer won't cut off again!! IF IT DOES I WILL THROW IT OUT OF MY WINDOW!! (yes I will get it fixed when I get the money to pay for the shitty little job. Like I know whats wrong with this piece of shit . . . Makes me feel like stabbing it all the time)

Bye bye!! Love Cody!


	5. NOTICE

Hey it's EroCocoLoco. :) I'm just writing about the continuation? Of my stories. What might not be happening. I'm. .Not. . I haven't been Feeling it for a while, been feeling down with motivation and stress. .And Now it's just got to much for me. .I might continue. I'll just need Some help. :) x thank you for reading.


	6. HELP?

Hey everyone. I've managed to get myself back on track. Just another problem. I need a beta. Although I have found someone who is willing to beta for my La Erotica story also be my beta for the others. Thankies to Ralyena Starrling and DeviouseDevil :D. I haven't exactly written any chapters yet. But I do plan to get to writing after this post if possible. Tehehe x So if you wanna become ma beta please give me an email. My other beta ErocoLoco. She's been a little busy and not online much, so that's why I've been asking around. :D although I still LOVE YOU~.  
I have to thank DeviouseDevil for also offering to be my beta, which I accept whole heartedly. I always thing two is better than one, especially as DeviouseDevil might not have much free time. :)  
Thanks for reading. PLEASE, help me ahahah


	7. Chapter 7

**R**emebrance

A/n: This update is dedicated to~ Victory Is For the Weak. I hopefully have gotten back on track! COCO GET BACK TO WRITING!

Beta~: **DeviouseDevil** -cuddles- :D Thankies :D

* * *

Sighing lightly as he made his way back to his home along with Kitsoragi, Mino ran a hand through his hair.

"I feel useless" he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he went to take a seat, the masked ninja pulled off the shield that protected his identity and ruffled up his wild green hair.

"Come now Mino...I'm sure if you keep at it, you'll find an answer" Kitsoragi smiled softly, moving to sit beside the other and pressing his fingers against the swollen skin where Kakashi's fist had made contact with the blond's cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't take the hit for you" he mumbled with a small, concerned frown. Raising an eyebrow at Kitsoragi, Mino chuckled.

"Don't be foolish...You would have only fuelled Kakashi's outrage," he whispered, his cheek red and throbbing in pain. "Well you should go..I'll have to spend an all night-er with trying to find a way to solve this mess...I feel horrible about this whole thing," Mino grumbled and dropped his gaze.

"Oi, oi...You did what you could," Kitsoragi chirped, lifting Mino's head by his chin and pecking him. "I'll come by later to feed you." He chuckled softly, kissing Mino's forehead before putting his mask back on and vanishing. Watching as the other dissappearing in a cloud of smoke, Mino sighed with a smile.

**~CHEESEBALLS~CHEESEBALLS~**

Prancing about in the oh-so-familiar streets of Konoha, Minai inhaled deeply with a huge smile, her nostrils twitching widely as she did.

"Oooh~ The sweet smell of nature~" she cooed happily. Naiya looked irritated by the heat and was fanning herself. Totally defeating the purpose, as it only made her even hotter. Raising an eyebrow, Kyle chuckled at the blonde-haired girl, slowly petting her shoulder as she shifted the huge hammer on her back.

"Maybe we should find a place to stay and get settled in before hunting down Iruka and Kakashi?" He suggested, the girl's golden eyes looking up at him as he spoke.

"Yosh! I wanna get changed!" She giggled, bouncing off towards the nearest inn; Naiya groaning painfully as she followed.

"Just where does she get this energy from?" She asked, wiping her sweaty brow with her sleeve. Kyle merely rolled his eyes and continued strolling after her, happily following the girl of his dreams.

**~CHEESEBALLS~CHEESEBALLS~ **

Irritation written all over his face, Kakashi snarled, "I can't believe this."

After hearing the news, Kakashi went off to a small bar hidden in the back alleys of Konoha. "Just...What the fuck?.." He whispered, pain written all over his face as he rubbed his forehead. "This is going to kill me," he muttered. Ignored by the drunken regulars and the barman who was watching, Kakashi downed another cup of Sake.

"No... I'm pretty sure this is killing me now" He exclaimed, pouring himself another cup. ". . .Have I really been that bad?. ." He continued babbling on to himself. "..No...No, I've not been bad! I took that kid in, didn't I?" He whined, unable to stop the soul-aching sigh as he remembered little Iruka.

"Iruka" he grumbled, his voice filled with sadness as he looked at his drink, watching the liquid slowly begin to rotate around the glass.

"Yes Kakashi?" Iruka asked, cheeks flushing slightly as he walked closer to the silver haired man. Said man's heart almost popped out of his chest.

"Iruka?" He gasped in surprise, a small frown growing. What the hell was Iruka doing there? How would such a cute man know about such a bar? This bar was one filled with 'hostesses'. Kakashi was pretty sure Iruka wouldn't attend to such things. The mere thought of Iruka going to such a place made jealousy course through him; a knot formed in his throat as he imagined it "Wh-wha-" He went to ask before his lips were sealed by Iruka's.

Iruka invaded his mouth as he went to straddle Kakashi in his seat. The silver haired man stiffened as he placed his shaky hands on Iruka, wondering if it was real or not.

"Nn..No, definitely real~" He whispered against the younger man's lips when he pulled away, their lips joined by a single strand of Saliva and Iruka's eyes looked hazy with lust; his tanned cheeks complimented by an adorable, a shade of pink. Groping the others ass and smiling happily, Kakashi went on to make his small confession. His fingers pressing into the others firm buttocks, feeling the material of Iruka's pants.

"You have no idea Iruka...How long I've wanted you," he mumbled, looking into Iruka's eyes and sliding his pale hands to hold onto the others hips. Moving up to the navy blue turtleneck and finally, cupping the scarred man's face, thumbs stroking his cheeks."Iruka, I love you," he whispered huskily, his lips brushing against Iruka's as he finally said what he had wanted to say for so long. Every day he had wanted to tell this man how he felt; the moment he intruded on his life and entered his heart.

"I love you so much," he continued, kissing Iruka passionately, inhaling deeply through his nose as he continued to take Iruka's breath away with the knee-weakening kiss.

Brow twitching, the barman slowly removed the half empty bottle of Sake, staring at Kakashi whose head was leaning against the bar and hands groping at the counter top.

"I think this kid's had to much. He just made out with the bar," came the bartender's voice as he glanced at the woman standing beside him. Said woman looked shocked to see the sexiest man she had ever seen acting in such a way. Then again, alcohol does make the most reserved person act like a moron.

"Eeh..Such a rare time to see Kakashi-sama turn into a drunk~?" She giggled, watching Kakashi groan happily as he dreamed of Iruka slowly grinding down onto his lap, soft moans spilling from Iruka's bruised lips.

Nodding the barman frowned slightly in concern.

"I think we should put him upstairs Kinya...He's only going to embarrass himself more if he stays here," he said slowly, watching the hands grabbing at the surface of the counter.

Nodding, Kinya walked around the bar and picked Kakashi up, displaying beastly strength as she managed to throw him over her shoulder and strut towards a door behind the bar. She carried him up the stairs before busting open a door and laying the man down on the bed. Her cheeks bloomed red as she brushed her thumb against his lips. The pale man's brow furrowed as he stirred lightly.

"Iruka~" He whispered softly, panting lightly as he imagined further activity, his pants growing tighter the more he 'felt' Iruka. Blinking in a confused tone the woman chewed her lip.

"Umino? Iruka Umino?" She asked, hoping the man would give some sort of reply. The smile that touched Kakashi's lips confirmed her suspicions.

**~CHEESEBALLS~CHEESEBALLS~ **

Groaning as he slowly awoke, Iruka glanced out of his window to check on the sun, as there was no clock. Something he had to remember to buy._ . .Remember...I need to remember me and Kakashi's kiss from before...I definitely would have remembered such a thing.._.Iruka thought, blushing slightly as he chewed on his lip. His headache seeming to have calmed for a moment before he tried to push in more thoughts of Kakashi.

"Damnit! Why does it hurt?" He hissed, hands whipping to grasp his head as he closed his eyes tightly. "Why? And why can't I remember kissing Kakashi?" He asked himself, cursing and stumbling out of bed as the sun had began to set.

"FUCK!" He cried, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Damnit it Kakashi! Damn you Hatake!" He hissed for no reason. It wasn't Kakashi's fault his mind was hurting, now was it?

**..."Thank you Hatake-san" Kakashi sat down next to the tanned boy, watching him as he took a sip of hot chocolate **

**"Hatake-san, is Pakkun and the rest of the pack alright?" **

**The silver haired teen nodded, "Call me Kakashi...Like you did earlier..."**

Frowning, the tanned mans eyes widened slightly from the weird flash that appeared in his mind.

"...What was that?" He whispered, frowning slightly. None of his childhood memories involved Kakashi in any way.

"..W-What was that?" He stuttered, his frown deepened with worry and confusion, his heart hammering in his chest as he began to look around.

Perched on the window sill, a woman fanned herself as she looked at Iruka, the tanned man meeping and turning around with wide eyes.

"Well,well, hasn't little Iruka grown~" came her low seductive tone of voice as she stared at the man before her.

Minai peeked her head into the room and waved.

"HEY! IRUKA-KUN! REMEMBER US?" She cried, beaming happily as she entered the room. Iruka stared for a second, his heart beat slowing slightly as his face paled. Who were these people? Why did they know his name and where he lived? And what did the one with the dark hair mean by 'little Iruka' has grown?

All these questions now filled the poor, clueless man's mind as he rose an eyebrow. He was pretty sure he couldn't take these women on. Firstly, the little girl had a huge hammer, proving that she must have some insane strength, and the cunning gaze of the other just freaked him out.

"...Could you not wear your shoes in my house," was all that he could say, trying to keep the mood calm as he was too polite to shoo the strangers away.

The blonde blinking for a minute before barking a laugh.

"He's so adorable!" Minai cooed to her team mate, who was currently sitting on the window sill.

"Sure has grown handsome~" Naiya snickered as she eyed the man up hungrily. "You still with Kakashi-kun~?" She asked, hoping that he wasn't. She wouldn't mind having some of that dolphin.

Eyes widening, Iruka's body stiffened at the dark haired woman's question, his heart slowly picking up its pace as his breath hitched.

_...What?.._

_

* * *

_

TBC!

Thank you for reading! Please Review :D

A/N: Sorry sorry! I know it's short, just. . I didn't wanna write to much and not give you excitement? Teheh xD I hope you enjoyed it!

Authoress~ EroCocoLoco

Beta~ ** DeviouseDevil**


	8. Chapter 8

**R**emembrance

A/N: ***throws small miniature cheese voodoo's at everyone*** . . I had a weird dream about being some weird girl with a extremely tall friend and we wanted to get these two little pink triangle shaped jars off the top of someone's curtain rail. I really wanted the Pikachu in it. Anyway. I thought afterwards! AHAH! Must get back to writing! I have no choice but to write!. . .So I hope you all enjoy another chappie of Remembrance~

**Beta: Gothic Anime Lover. **Say a big thanks to her! I've been writing updates for most of my stories that I can get motivated to write for and she was like can I beta? :D She is so awesome!

* * *

Minai rose an eyebrow as she noticed the shocked and baffled expression written all over the tanned man's face. His brown eyes wide as he stared at the two women.

"What?" He whispered, very quietly that is was almost unheard, Naiya being good at reading the man's delicious lips smirked.

"Oh? You had an argument with the sexy silver ninja~?" She almost purred as she moved to get off the sill and strut towards the tall Iruka. "My, my~ Haven't you grown~." She continued, her hungry eyes never stopping to check the man out.

Unsure at why Iruka looked so confused, Minai cleared her throat to catch both of their attentions.  
"What do you mean 'What?'" She asked. Unlike her older companion she liked to inspect every little thing that was seen as 'not right'. Blinking slightly as he felt uncomfortable with the woman invading his personal space, Iruka glanced at the small blonde, the pain from earlier starting to pang within his mind. But the tanned teacher had to focus on this important matter about who these two women were and what connection do they have with him.

"I'm questioning what you mean by this?And what do you mean by I've grown...?" Iruka muttered, his voice straining slightly the more he could feel his brain starting to feel pressure from the slow pulsation of pain that would erupt every time he'd question himself about knowing them. His hands gently pushing Naiya away from him to give him some space to breath.

"Could it be Iruka-chan has amnesia? Did you hit your head?" Naiya asked, stepping forward once more and lifting her hand to caress the man's face, Iruka's brow twitching in slight hesitation for a moment before his body tensed.  
.._Amnesia?_...

Analysing Iruka's body language, Minai leaned against the window, tutting low.

"That's a little stupid to ask someone who may be suffering from it, 'do you have Amnesia?'" She snorted, Naiya's reaction being a swift glare at her superior.

"Well. . ." She mumbled, not sure how to finish the sentence as she backed up and eyed up Iruka with seriousness. The man feeling very worried and hesitant about this whole thing, wanting them to just leave as he was afraid of the pain having to return full force.

"W-What...No I don't!" Iruka grumbled, clenching his fists tightly, what he had of finger nails cutting into his flesh, redirecting his source of pain for just a little while. "I'm not sure who you are, but I don't have Amnesia...From this lady's comment about my height, I can say I don't know you from my childhood...You're also not from this village.." He lectured. "And what is this about me and Kakashi-Sensei? We just know each other from an old student of mine." He finished, looking over to the blonde woman who seemed very concerned.

"...Is that so?" She chuckled and dropped her gaze. "I must have gotten the wrong Iruka-Sensei then...We are looking for Umino Iruka. Who we met when he was being looked after by Kakashi..." She said in an emotionless tone, her fists clenching at the thought of what this village might have done to the small child after they left. Naiya looked extremely baffled at to what her leader was saying, her curious eyes gazing over to the man before her to check his reaction, her body stiffening when Iruka hissed in pain and grabbed at his head.

"Tch!..What are you saying?" He snarled as unusual fierce eyes were fixed on Minai. The brown haired man's head was starting to pulse the more, and he started to cave in to the intense pain that followed. "When was this?" He gasped, panting lightly as his vision began to fade with his pounding heart rate. "I don't understand!" He cried, desperation lacing his tone as he moved towards Minai, who was now staring him dead in the eyes. Iruka's whole body started to quiver with hurt and would ache, driving the poor man's senses insane and even more sensitive towards the immense pain that felt as if his brain was a ticking time bomb like it would explode. "W-Wha-What is this?" He rasped out, face screwed in sadness and hurt.

"Iruka maybe you should stop and take a breather...You're hyperventilating..." She said sternly before catching the man as he passed out. "Che..." She sighed, glancing over at Naiya.

"What should we do?" The dark haired beauty asked, looking at Iruka in concern, helping the smaller woman throw him on the bed.

"I'm not sure...But it seems this village might have done something to Iruka's memories...And...If he can't even remember Kakashi...I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't leave this kid alone..so they might have done the same to Kakashi.." Minai hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh my? Were they against gay relationships?" Naiya asked, putting a finger to her lips as she continued to look over Iruka's more matured form, wincing when Minai kicked her in the shin.

"What?" She cried at Minai who flipped her the finger and bounced out of the window.

"I really don't know what to do...Stay or go? I'm sure it's not good to leave a man who might have a panic attack when awakening...But I don't know what this village has done...It might be against their rules of the Hokage to even help Iruka gain his memories back...So I'm unsure if we could go about asking." She muttered, growing more irritated at how this reunion had turned out to be.

Looking at Minai as she spoke, Naiya quickly cast a glance back at the man on the bed. "...Mn." She hummed, her eyes widening as she moved to grab at Minai's arm. "Oh god! Didn't Kyle want to sleep for a bit and then want to see Kakashi?" She gasped. "What if he's with him now?" She cried, worried at what was going on.

"Oh dear..." Minai mumbled, her facial expression dropping as she started to feel the pressure of stress.

~**I LIKE CHEESEBALLS!~I LIKE CHEESEBALLS!~I LIKE CHEESEBALLS!~**

Slowly waking up with a inhuman like groan and a hand rubbing at his messy hair, Kakashi slowly opened up an unwilling eye, looking around at his current surroundings.

"Wha the?" He muttered, frowning slightly and yawning loudly as he rolled out of the bed and scratched his hip, his body tensing as he swung around to stare at the woman who was leaning on the door way. "How long have you been there?" He asked, feeling worried at his late reaction to sensing her. Kinya chuckled softly and lifted the tray she was currently holding in her hands.

"Just a few minutes...You woke up when I was about to walk in with this coffee and food...You've been sleeping for a few hours Kakashi-sama..." She smiled softly and walked over to put the tray down on the side table. The silver haired man sighing softly and sitting back down on the bed.

"Thank you...I must still be in the bar?" He asked, glancing over at the woman who nodded in replied. "Ah...Forgive me for the trouble I caused." He bowed slightly, Kinya blushing and waving her hands at the man,

"No-no..No trouble at all, just eat up and you can go when ever you are ready." She smiled warmly before leaving the man to tend to her bar-keeping duties. Sighing softly and blinking as he pulled down his mask to take a sip of the freshly made coffee, Kakashi's body stiffened when he could feel a familiar chakra, but he wasn't sure who or where he knew it from. Getting up from the bed, Kakashi walked towards the window of the room, opening it up and leaning out of it, taking a few glances around at the busy street, allowing his senses to guide him as he locked on and stared at Kyle. A slight frown appearing in his brow as he went about trying to figure out who this person was, collecting a data book within his mind of the white haired opponents he faced and then a small disgruntled groan leaving his lips.

"What is he doing here?" Kakashi mumbled pulling up his mask and moving to grab the lemon bun from the plate on the tray and leaping out of the window, Kyle having already sensed the man stopped in his footing and turned his head to look at the now flying silver haired ninja, stepping back a little when Kakashi landed. "You!" Kakashi hissed, pointing a finger at him, Kyle's brow raising slightly.

"...Hello to you to! I've been meaning to visit you Kakashi-san!" Kyle beamed a smile and lifted a hand as a greeting, the pale man's face looking bewildered at how to react to this odd reunion.

"...This isn't the best of times." Kakashi muttered, frowning slightly as he went to look for the other man's group. This wasn't the best of times for someone from both his and Iruka's past to show up. "Where is your team?" He questioned, letting his eye fall back on the slightly taller tanned ninja.

"Oh well Ewon wouldn't come you see. . .He is slightly irritated at how we helped you, still. But yeah. The girls went to see little Iruka-kun." He chuckled, his face slowly filling with worry when Kakashi's eye filled with concern.

"What?" He gasped, grabbing at Kyle for a second and racing off towards Iruka's. "Fuck! They tell me to stay away and this happens?" He yelled, fuming angrily as he leaped for the roof tops, a confused Kyle slowly moving to follow after him.

"What's wrong?" He cried but never received a reply from Kakashi, the white haired man picking up his pace, very worried they might have dropped in at the wrong time.

~**I LIKE CHEESEBALLS!~I LIKE CHEESEBALLS!~I LIKE CHEESEBALLS!~**

Looking through his crystal ball, the Third sighed heavily. "Oh Naruto stop driving the villagers crazy." He huffed, shaking his head lightly and leaning back in his chair, taking a break to rub his face and yawn. Slowly moving back to check on a silver haired ninja and raising an eyebrow at seeing him with an unfamiliar white haired man. "And what is going on here?" He mumbled to himself. Konohamaru peeking into the man's room and grinning as he leaped and tried for a sneak attack.

"GOT YOOOOOU!" He cried, the old white haired man shifting his head out of the way and watching as his grandson face planted the wall.

"...Kids." He sighed, his attention being brought to Mino who rushed into the room all flustered and out of breath.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama!" He bowed, panting softly and licking his dry lips while clinging onto an old dusty book. Raising an eyebrow and looking towards his grandson, Hiruzen grabbed the boy and threw him out of the window, Konohamaru screaming as he landed into a hay pile being carted by.

"You can speak now." The wise old Hokage mumbled, Mino looking slightly startled that the man just threw his grandson out of the window. "I wouldn't usually do such a thing to him...But if I throw him out the door he'd just want to listen to our conversation..." He chuckled and sat down. Mino nodding to the other's explanation and straightening up.

"I think I may have figured out a way to slowly stop such serious damage occurring to Iruka's mind...I will have to practice the jutsu at first but if it works I will be able to ease the unlocking process and control the amount being given to him." He smiled, happy that he found his father's secret family jutsu log in his attic.

Raising a white brow, Hiruzen frowned slightly. "..You say 'may have'...Meaning you aren't to sure yourself..." He mumbled and began to stroke at his beard, Mino's face paled slightly as a bead of sweat began to roll down his forehead.

"W-Well...I-I've still not exactly deciphered my fathers old coding's that only people in my clan would know...And as..I'm only current one..I have no one to turn to for help." He sighed, holding his precious book close while looking at the Hokage with hope.

"I see...Then please continue to work hard...I hope this can be the answer for giving those two happiness..." The third sighed and allowed the other to take his leave, slowly looking into his crystal ball. "I won't put to much hope on things..But I do wish it to work." He whispered to himself.

~**I LIKE CHEESEBALLS!~I LIKE CHEESEBALLS!~I LIKE CHEESEBALLS!~**

Raising an eyebrow, Kyle bumped into Kakashi's back when the silver haired man came to an unexpected halt, his finger pointing at Minai as his eye narrowed.

"What have you done!" He yelled, the blonde woman blinking in response and taking in Kakashi's appearance to finally register him.

"Kakashi-kun!" She smiled and then frowned, glancing at the man who was standing on the roof top opposite, slowly shifting her weight to one side and placing a hand on her hip. "Just what have you done more like! We come to see Iruka-chan and he is all...WHO ARE YOU?" She cried.

Standing there Kakashi's brow trembled slightly as he looked past the woman and into the window of Iruka's apartment.

"What did you say? Where is Iruka?" He asked, a deep frown placed in his brow as he leaped over and landing just inches from her, the small woman unphased by such closeness.

"Well how about you tell me why he passed out and can't remember us! He couldn't even remember you!" She hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously and her chakra flaring in irritation. Glancing around and heaving a heavy sigh, Kakashi groaned and rubbed his masked face.

"Kami...This really isn't the time for all of this!" He muttered, completely defeated, then registering what she said about Iruka and shoving the woman to the floor as he darted into the room through the window, eye narrowed at Naiya. "You! Away from him!" He hissed, pointing at her as she was sitting on the bed, stroking 'his' Iruka's hair.

Blinking in slight confusion and blushing furiously, Naiya stood up and gasped.

"Oh wow...Look at you! So...Mmm~!" She purred, her obvious flirting being ignored when Kakashi also shoved her out of the way to be at the tanned man's side.

"...How long has he been out?" Kakashi asked, looking towards Minai who slowly entered, looking slightly annoyed at being thrown to the floor.

"Maybe for 20 minutes? Or less?" She replied, dusting herself off and looking at Kakashi. "Now tell me what is going on Hatake!"

Glancing at the woman as her tone deepened and became more threatening, Kakashi sighed and nodded slowly.

"Well it won't make any difference now if you know or not..." The copy cat ninja sighed and glanced at Kyle who peeked into the window, slightly baffled about what was going on. "Well..." He started, moving on to explain the current situation to the group, much to Minai's horror.

TBC thankies for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Review please so I know what you all think. MUCH LUUFF!

Authoress~ EroCocoLoco  
**Beta: Gothic Anime Lover**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! This is EroCocoLoco!. . I know I'm always slacking now days with the updates. Well isn't that an understatement?. . Anyway. I've just. . .Had alot of stuff that has made me lose the will to write at the moment. Like the loss of someone, who I believed to be important in my life. But the truth of the matter is they wasn't. And for that I fell bad because I thought there was more to it than such simple bonds.**

I'm not sure when I will update my stories. I've gotta look for a Beta again =3= although I've got my girl nikkeh, she's busy with uni things too. But yeah. Not sure when I'll get to the writing so. . . Sorry :(. . .Just things aren't going to well. :D 


End file.
